love between families
by aedrian9
Summary: would you believe that me (ayame) , my guardians suddenly fell in love with this primo family and those guardians also fell in love to my guardian? I know that i can't stop them but what this? why am i being so jealous of them.? what's worse is I'm beginning to fall in love to Giotto. I just can't believe it, why? I can't fall in love because I'am the soon to be...OCXvongola's
1. Chapter 1(past memory&connection)

_**Chapter 1 (past memory and connection)**_

**Hello everyone! This is my first Fan fiction story. Hope you enjoy my first Fan fiction chapter.**

Italic and bold _**"means spoken in different languages"**_

_**Bold "it was Elena in her sister mode"**_

_Italic 'thoughts'_

Also Ruka was her last name and Ayame is her name.

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Chapter 1 **_**(past memory and connection)**_

**[Ayame Ruka – Sicily International Airport, Italy ]**

A girl with long black hair and black eyes, dressed in jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket came out of the airport. Before she took her first steps out of the airport door she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, releasing a sigh of relief with a smile on her face.

"It's been a while huh...Its feels nostalgic."

Then she suddenly remembered something...A past memory.

I was beside an ancient tree in a park, crying, as mansion towered behind me. The issues and situations with my family were becoming unbearable.

Suddenly, a boy comes and stands before me. The boy sympathetically leans over and tries to comfort me, asking why I'm crying.

I remain silent, as I don't know how to respond. The boy just stands and stares at me, taking out his embroidered handkerchief, lending it to me to wipe my tears. The handkerchief, embroidered in a yellow and orange flower, dries the tears my face and softly caresses my cheek.

I try to make out the boys' face, but cannot see the details from the shadows of the sunlight.

"Giotto, what are you doing we have to go!" yelled another boy across the park, to the young boy comforting me. As the boy runs closer I lift my head to see the boy for the first time. The boy stares at me with fierce eyes that cause me to flinch.

Giotto then noticed his friend and stops him from scaring the girl, saying "G, its ok, don't scare her, look she's already shivering because of your stare." Giotto points at me, shivering, then chuckles a bit and says, "Here take it and use it to wipe your tears. Girls shouldn't cry because it makes them ugly."

Giotto said it with a bright smile in his face that makes me blush for a moment.

"_Is he saying that I'm ugly?"_ I think to myself, turning my head to calm my emotions.

Snapping my head back quickly I stares at the boy accusingly, and with a sharp tone in my voice asks "Are you saying I'm ugly?"

Ayame giggled at how she remembered the reaction of the two boys back then. She also remembered the warm feeling she had experienced for the first time in her life, back when she was a kid. It was the last sentence the boy had said to her.

"_I wonder if I can meet him again. If it weren't for that boy back then, and the words he had said to me, I wouldn't be here right now. It's all thanks to him."_

"A-ah-ah...um...ETO..." the boy was totally in shock then, and has a blank face because of the sharp words I had just said to him.

"_I knew it; he's just pretending to be nice to me just like the others. All of them are the same. They are just pretending so that they could be close to my father and to my family."_

I lower my head, looking at the ground, with hair shadowing my eyes and say, "Heh! I knew it. You're just pretending because you just pity me, right? All of you are just the same."

The boy's friend then snaps at me. "You little… He's already being nice to you then you're just-"

Giotto then stops him, faltering for a second over his words, and says, "I don't really know what you're talking about. All of us are the same but..." He trails off not sure how to proceed.

"I know I should mind my own business, but you just look so sad and in such pain that I can't just leave you alone. It makes me sad just looking at you."

He spoke with a sad voice, but with a smile on his face. The smile was intruded with sadness, telling me he spoke the truth, and that he just couldn't leave me alone. I stared at him and my face flushed so red that a smoke suddenly appeared at the top of my head.

The words he just spoke made my heart beat so fast that I had to put both of my hand on my cheeks to hide my blushing face.

"_Am I having a heart attack? Do I have a disease? My heart is beating so fast... ahhhhh! I think I'm crazy, what's the matter with me?"_

As I yelled inside my mind I turned to look again. I was about to ask him another question, but his friend yelled for them to leave. He took my hand at my check, giving me the handkerchief saying, "You should smile, I think it fits you. It makes you look beautiful too, and will bring you many friends. Does that answer your question about being ugly?" He chuckles and says goodbye, in a bright voice, smiling before he turns and runs away with his friend to their family.

"**Na-na...NAN DAYOSURE**!"(What the heck was that) as I yelled back then in Japanese.

"Just thinking about that is nerve wracking, his answer to my question. I make sure he'll pay for it" I clench my fist, a vein popping through the tight skin on my hand.

"Huh... Whatever. "

I gaze through the automatic airport doors and think back think what it would have been like to meet him again. Unfortunately we had to move because of the circumstances my family was in. I was always sad that I wouldn't meet him again. I would tell myself to smile, and take the advice the boy had told me, and my situation could change. I had accepted my role in my family as the heir.

Things were looking better when I met her cousin, Elena, whom I treated like a sister. We had met together in the Philippines for one short year. Elena then had to move back to Italy so I told her that when the right time comes they would meet her there.

After her departure all of my other cousins came to accept me as their leader. They loved, and trusted their lives with me. We treated each other as not only family but friends, and they became my guardians and my shinshou*.

I had met many people; some are senior to me and are teacher's whom I respected a lot, most of the time. I met more friends who truly accepted me to become the family heir. Eventually I had to go back to Italy and continue my training. I was responsible for learning all of my clan history and was to prepare for the trial to my inheritance.

I pulled myself back to the present, no use dwelling on the past. I just wish I could remember his name. Somehow I have this strange feeling that we will meet again. I smile brightly and start walking out of the airport

**[Giotto Sawada – Vongola Mansion: Sicily,Italy]**

_I stare at a young girl crying against a tree as I approach. This seems so familiar, like it has happened before. She looks up and laughs at something I say, a smile so captivating I can't look away._

I wake up suddenly. Of course it was all a dream and that did happen long ago. I wonder what brought up this memory.

"**GGGIIOOTTOOOOO**" I hear bellowing at me from outside the room. Suddenly a blur bursts through the office.

"What the heck" I yell after dodging the two doors. I look up to see Elena; hair floating like Medusa was a snake like shape. Elena's eyes suddenly glint and I feel like her icy stare could kill.

Maybe someone really did make her snap out this time. I really pity the person who made Elena this angry. I shiver at the thought of how she punished my guardian last time she was angry. At least it's not me who will see her wrath. I had to quickly snap into boss mode, and in an effort to hide my fear, ask her wrong.

"What is it Elena? Did someone do anything wrong to you to make you this angry?" I ask. I can tell already that something isn't right.

"Who~? Hahaha!... Who do you think it was?"She replied in a scary low voice, her head suddenly shipted and face me and started to throwing things.

"Take this!"She yelled. i immediately stand up and tried to dodge what coming for me ,some vase, books and etc. and started to throw things in return too.

we stop, and we're panting really hard. i look around to see the mess and damage we made

'_Just__ having my guardian is already enough for my paperwork's but even Elena. Hah~ i might really have to do some punishment sometimes' _i turn my head back to Elena and asks "Elena what is it that you just suddenly attack me, I didn't even do anything wrong!" I yelled a bit higher than my usual tone

Elena yells back

"DID YOU ALREADY FORGOT THAT WE'VE SHOULD HAVE GONE ALREADY BY NOW AT THE AIRPORT AND ALREADY PICKING UP AND MEETING **my cute cousins** by now!" she said.

"A-ah sorry, I forgot" i replied back to Elena.

"Argh, anyway I already called her about today that we couldn't pick her because..." Elena pause and her voice said in her angry and slam both her hand at my table.

"THAT...SOMEONE'S... GUARDIANS AND BOSS...just ignored he fact about the meeting and picking up my cute cousin"she remind me me

**[Normal pov]**

" I just said that she should only just go home for today to her parent's house and were going to meet her up tomorrow so don't forge-" Elena stop as she saw Giotto face somewhat serious and confuse while looking outside his window .

Elena thought _'must be a problem?'_

"What is it your problem Giotto? you look trouble!"

Elena asked Giotto in a serious tone that Giotto snap out in his deep thoughts and asked what Elena what she just have said.

"sign...I said we're just going to meet my cousins tomorrow because we couldn't pick her up and I asked you what is your problem."

"Ah about the meeting yeah,maybe we should meet her up tomorrow and,...and as for your other ...no,I don't have any problem it just...i remembered something...a memory maybe." Giotto replied with a small turn back and look again in his window and wondered about the girl in his dream

* * *

**Finish!**

* * *

**Ayame: Hey,!aedrian-san,i have a question!**

**Aedrian: Hm,what is it Ayame-san**

**Ayame: you said in the story that Elena punished Giotto's guardians right?!what was it about it? *tilt head*  
**

**Aedrian:*face palmed*...*silence***

**Ayame: Aedrian-san**

**Aedrian:ahahaha... about that...bye-bye!*run away***

**Ayame:*silence*uhm...AEDRIAN-SAN!you forgot the review thing *silence* *sign* can't be readers review pls. we really want to know if you enjoy the first chapter. BYE-BYE *smile* we'll be waiting for it.**


	2. Chapter 2(meeting part 1)

**Chapter 2 (Meeting part 1)**

**Hey there guys hope you enjoy the first chapter of my story .and here now the second chap.**

**Hey! This will be the best guest who will going to meet the Vongola family!**

_Italic 'thoughts' _Also Ruka was her last name and Ayame is her name.

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

**Chapter 2**_**(Meeting part 1)**_

**Hey there guys; hope you enjoy the first chapter of my story. And here's now the second chapter.**

**Hey! This will be the best guest who will going to meet the Vongola family!**

_Italic 'thoughts'_

Also Ruka is her surname and Ayame is her first name.

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

**Chapter 2 (Meeting part 1)**

**[Vongola Forest] ~Ayame~**

Handsome...

Really handsome...

Really Hand- HIIIEEEE SCARY! WH-WHAT'S THAT IS THAT A…A...a…A **PINK OCTOPUS HAIRED PERSON**?!

"Don't move anywhere, or else I'll shoot you." Wow; an octopus hairstyle with red, or was it a pink? Yeah, I think it's pink but never mind that. The octopus head person looked really scary and was scowling at me, heiiiii he's scary. He can kill right on the spot, if it is maybe when some person would send me to the hospital I would be...maybe death on arrival?! Nooooo!

"Doc! Doc! Help!" the nurse yelled.

"What is it?" the doctor asked

"A person just died because of a scowl (or glare) and now I think she's dead!"

"..." the doctor remained silent.

"What a pathetic person." the doctor turned away, leaving me in the stretcher.

Nooooooo!

As if I would turn out to be like that! **(A/N: what an idiot.)**

Like I'd lose to you pinkie! It's a challenge then! I then glared back at him; making the said pinkie back away a bit and I smirked at this. Then my smirk banished when pinkie grinned at me then glared back, an electric shock can be seen between me and him at our glaring.

"Pinkie," I mumbled but audible enough that pinkie and the blonde man heard it. And this made pinkie snap and scowl at me more.

D-damn you, pinkie! I'll kill you off right away if i had the chance too, you ignorant! **(A/N: **_**honto baka da na**_**! (You really are an idiot!))**

But soon our contest was stop by the man with a blonde hair.

"G." He said and the octop- eh pinkie immediately stopped glaring at me and stood straightly.

The blonde man looked at pinkie then stared to me. W-what? Do you need something?! Do I have something on my face- oh that's right I think he's thinking that I'm weird; because I was wearing jeans and a grey polo T-shirt, and also tied my hair in a ponytail and grey glasses that my eyes are not visible but- O-oi! Don't just look at me like that! I-its making me nervous and blushed slightly.

Then the blonde man walked straight at me but was stopped by pinkie... wooo *sigh* thanks octo- eh pinkie... but somehow that man kinda looked familiar to... think, think, think... ummm...*silence ...AAAAHHHH!

_K-kuya_ G (G-_nii_)... This is bad... I called him pinkie... Sure thing that I know I'm dead-no double dead...but I think _kuya_ G didn't recognize me so I think it's okay; I'm safe. However that didn't happen and it went opposite of iiittt. Damn it, my luck just doesn't agree with me today.

Alau-, no, _kuya_ Alaude and _kuya_ Daemon, then blurted out my identity. "Oh Ayame dear, what are you doing here?" _kuya_ Daemon said as he walked and stand beside the blonde man.

"Ayame, what are you doing here? Do you know how dangerous just by coming here?!" Alaude stated and scowled at me, not really serious thought he love me as a little sister! Hehehe…

As _kuya_ Alaude walked straight and stood in front of me, three more people came, looking shock at _kuya_ Alaude because he just randomly became worried over a girl? I looked at _kuya_ Alaude's side with a questioning look at them, is it rare for _kuya_ Alaude to ask something like that?

And I seemed to notice that, especially the blond man really look more surprise than the other three people.

Then suddenly I can feel a murderous aura at my other side, I look at the source of it and found that _kuya_ G is on the verge of his limit of patient. I tensed up, and tried to smile, yeah smile.

Maybe _kuya_ G will forgive somehow; but _kuya_ G looked like he would murder someone

Uhhhh; curse my luck, immediately _kuya_ G couldn't control his anger anymore; he immediately chase after me. Of course, I ran really faster as if my life depends on it, oh, wait it does depend on it, HE WOULD KILL ME FOR SURE! WAAHHH!

"DAMN YOU, AYAME! YOU JUST CALL ME PINKIE! EVEN THOUGH YOU ALREADY KNOW IT'S ME!"

"HEEEIIIII! SORRYYY KUYA G! I DIDN'T RECOGNISE YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! IT'S BECAUSE YOU REALLY DO LOOKED LIKE AN OCTOPUS-ACK"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" _kuya_ G yelled and at the same time he already grabbed my collar and smacked me at the head. Ouch! That's hurt; it's been a long time since _kuya_ G smack me in the head.

"Nufufu, G, if you dare to hurt our dear little sister more than a scratch, I'll make sure you won't even see a light of life." _Kuya_ Daemon stated and with this the four people seem to be shock again.

"Ayame, what are you doing here?!" _kuya_ Alaude asked again.

"Ah, yes; Ayame why are you here anyway?" _kuya_ G asked, then again _kuya_ Daemon asked me a question that really did surprise me that I almost choked to death.

"Nufufufu, Ayame dear; are you here because of this blonde man? Just to see if he's handsome or not and so that you can marry him?"

"Eh?" cough, cough, and cough. Is it me or is it you _kuya_ Daemon who had a really perverted mind. And I think my mouth and my eye brow are twitching none stop at his question, and now I'm silent at that question and I think _kuya_ Daemon mistook it as a yes for an answer.

"Oh dear, if that's so; we, as your brothers, can't let you do that, dear."

"What the- _KUYA_ DAEMON! I'm still a kid you know! I'm still 17 years old!"

"What the hell! Daemon you're jumping to conclusion again! How can you think Ayame can even marry Giotto when she's can't even have a boyfriend when she's 14 and she's not even feminine enough." _kuya _G said.

My jaw dropped at _kuya_ G's statement. _K-kuya_ G h-how cruel! Do you even know why some boys don't approach me?! And the answer is it's because of you all three! You always scare them; shooing them or anything, when you come visit us and now you're saying that it's my fault that when I was 14 I don't have a boyfriend and your saying that I wasn't feminine enough!

"Nufufu; correction G. You should have just said that she moves like a boy-no she's a lesbian." _Kuya_ Daemon stated.

(An arrow stabbed into my heart.) "Naa…acck."

"Heh! You should have said in like this. She's move like a boy that no one would marry her even once." _Kuya_ G said.

(Stab #2 stabbed my stomach.) "Uggghh."

"An Idiot," _kuya_ Alaude commented more.

(Final blow, an arrow straightly pierced my head off my neck.) "Ughhhh…cckkk."

Damn you! I kill you! I don't care anymore! I'm really angry! I'll cut you into pieces!

"Y-you! Damn you! Pinkie! And you perverted watermelon indigo head! And you too you damned skylark-no-birdie! Don't ever think about getting away from your punishment that me and _ate_ Elena (Elena-nee-chan) would give you!" **(A/N: wow a sadist Ayame.)**

I don't care anymore! They insulted me then I'm going to insult them! Even if you grill me, cut me, chop me or anything, I won't back away you damn $%*&$ brothers!

"N-nufufufu...Ayame you can do whatever you want…but not _that_ punishment...o-okay?"

_Kuya_ Daemon stated as his eyebrow twitch in fear. And _kuya_ G nodded firmly not wanting to be punished and so did _kuya_ Alaude...

"Cough." ehh who? I looked around and found that the blonde man already step closer at us.

"Alaude, G, Daemon. May I know who's this young...uh...Lady?" the blonde man smiled at me, somehow it felt so familiar and for just a sec-! It froze me in the spot but broke through my trance when _kuya_ G answered the blonde man, and is that hesitation I heard in his voice.

"Ah, sorry Primo; this is our little sister Ayame-" I slapped my hand to _kuya_ G's mouth not wanting my last name to reveal to them, not after I confirm that this man is safe or dangerous.

"Ayame; _just _Ayame." I said it a bit serious and looked at the man with a bit serious eyes too; hey it's not my fault that I don't want to say my last name. It's my father's advice.

"Ayame! what was that about? Why did you just pu-" _kuya_ G struggled from my grasp and somehow he said this word but I immediately covered his mouth again and looked at him saying: kuya_ G, will you shut up for a while?! I'll explain it later why! _

"And who might you be?" I asked as I put my attention again to the blonde man.

"Oh! Hi Ayame; I'm Giotto, Giotto Vongola. Boss of the Vongola family," Ugghhh, is he an idiot? He just blown out his identity to me, sure I know him but he just gave me his true identity not even concerning if I'm a spy or not but I have to this and that's...

"Vongola? That a clam right in Italian? So you're Mr. Clam and so maybe your three friends there is Mr. Clam too!" I asked in an innocent voice and face then a silence came...ugggh! I hate this...uggghh...I hate this...I hate to act like a kid...ugghhh and I can tell _kuya_ G is laughing at my act... curse you god of act! You didn't give me a gift of talent to act well and now I think I'm making my own grave here and making myself embarrassing

"U-uh...hahaha... it's not like that, Ayame." waahh, don't just call me that uncle. I didn't even tell you call me that already _ojisan_.

"I-I s-see." I tried to smile but fail because of this uncle's aura at the back...w-waaah i-is that e-even a flower at the b-back and is th-that a light...ahhh...so bright.

_Kuya_ G was now trying even harder not to burst out from his laughter instead he clenched his stomach and struggled from not laughing...uggh! I kill you later _kuya_ G, I send you to hell by embarrassing you later...I'LL PROMISE YOU THAT!

"U-um...Just asking, how old are you, Mr. Clam?" I think the man froze at his spot because of the name I just given to him and I think the three also where trying not to burst from laughing behind him, while _kuya_ Daemon was giving his creepy signature laugh silently and _kuya_ Alaude was smirking more this time.

"I-I'm...2-20, Ayame." the blonde man stated trying his harder not to let his annoyance…I think…?

" o..."

""o?" the blond mumbled.

"Yo, _ossan_." I said in a cheerful voice and wave a hello. Ugg... can't ...st-stop...s-stop...laug-..ugh... d-didn't know... he's that old, I-I think... I make fun of a bit. Come on Ayame; you can do it...d-don't b-burst. **(A/N: FYI Ayame; he's still young.)**

When the blond man heard my new nickname I given to him, he even more froze from his spot and this make made _kuya_ G burst from laughing and the three people behind the blond.

"You know, Ms. Eyeglasses."

"Gulp."

"I'm still young at that age." he...hehehe...I think his smile became even more brighter and I think I know what was behind that smile...probably.

"Gulp...hehehe..." I think I know now what to do when I met a handsome guy...not to insult them that they are old... you might not know what will happen to you from then on... they might kill...nooooo!

* * *

**Done...sorry for the late update... hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and don't worry I'll tell you how Alaude, G, and daemon met Ayame and how they become closer to her and became their little I'll explain how Ayame got to the Vongola mansion/forest in the next chapter.**

**Please review guys so that I would know if you like it or not and that I would know if I don't have to update or not continue this.**

**See you guys in the next chapter. And let thanks Glass loner-san for editing my stories.**

**(BR/N: Sorry if there was anything weird about my editing; since "first POV" wasn't my forte. **_**Gomenasai**_**, Aedrian-**_**san**_**.*bows*)**


	3. Chapter 3(trouble)

**important note: **sorry guys, i might take a while to update all my story. It's because my computer broke and all my file and documents of my story that i still been working on are on my computer and was trap. so sorry if i might be late to update but i'll try my best to update as soon as possible for me.(if that will come) or when my perents will buy a new one For me to work on.

so bear for a while guys!

so sorry (-_-)


	4. Chapter 4(meeting part 2)

**Love between the families **

**Chapter 2 (Meeting part 2)**

Hello there guys hope you enjoy the second chapter of my story. Enjoy this chapter.

Italic 'thoughts' Also Ruka was her last name and Ayame is her name.

I do **not** own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** Oh guys just for advice **ate Elen**a meaning Sister Elena and the **'ate'** its pronounce as this **a-te** got it? Its not ate that eat from a past tense okay?

**Love between the families**

Author note: thanks for being patience guys i appreciated it. Though this one was worked on my sisters iPod and i just started it in her ipod and that the other file to my other story was still in my broken computer, so in short this was the only one that i can only work on for a while because i can't start a new chapter again to my other story. so sorry guys those who are reading my other story. please bear with me, just a little more and i can update soon my other story, sorry for the wrong grammar, Glass loner-San still working on this to edit though she can't send it because she's still sick, so sorry if there are wrong grammars.

Oh and sorry guys if the characters will be out of reminder guys ate is pronounce like this A-te means 'sister' and kuya is 'brother' and it's a Filipino ?

Please review hope you like it because i was laughing here while writing it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from Katekyo Hitman Reborn except my occs and this plot. (Sorry if there are any wrong grammar, words, and spellings.)

**General Warnings/genres**: AU, Bad languages, action, comedy, romance

**Love between the family chapter 2 part 2 (meeting part 2)**

**Last chapter**

_**""o?" the blond mumbled.**_

_**"Yo, ossan." I said in a cheerful voice and wave a hello. Ugg... can't ...st-stop...s-stop...laug-..ugh... d-didn't know... he's that old, I-I think... I make fun of a bit. Come on Ayame; you can do it...d-don't b-burst. (A/N: FYI Ayame; he's still young.)**_

_**When the blond man heard my new nickname I given to him, he even more froze from his spot and this make made kuya G burst from laughing and the three people behind the blond."You know, Ms. Eyeglasses."**_

_**"Gulp."**_

_**"I'm still young at that age." he...hehehe...I think his smile became even more brighter and I think I know what was behind that smile...probably.**_

_**"Gulp...hehehe..."**_

_**I think I know now what to do when I met a handsome guy...not to insult them that they are old... you might not know what will happen to you from then on... they might kill...nooooo!**_

**Chapter 2 part 2 (meeting part 2)**

"so your saying that your here to just see Elena." kuya Daemon asked in disbelief at my explanation. I guess he didn't expect me to know Elena and my relationship with her.

As we walked to the Vongola mansion and headed straight to Giotto office, I immediately explained the whole thing, about me getting through the tight security and that I stole the blueprints of kuya Alaude about the security of the whole mansion, and that made me earning a smack on the head from kuya Alaude, why do i get a lot of smack in the head whenever I'm with them?

And i also explained why I'm at the Vongola mansion that I want to go and see Elena and cleared also about our relationship that we are cousins, of course I'm leaving the part that I'm also here because of my family and that I'm staying here now.

And that leads us from here to where Kuya daemon is now looking disbelief at me, the fact that he didn't know that we are cousins.

"Yep" i smiled at him and sip at my coco, yum. I somehow love this coco, i don't why its taste really good. Everything that I've tasted some coco so far is that this coco is the best from what i drink from all of it.

"Yep, I'm Elena's cousins and that makes also kuya Alaude my cousins too. Why are you shock kuya Daemon" i asked as i placed my coco at the table in the middle between the two sofas in the room.

"Well, I only thought that maybe you and Alaude is friend or something, but I didn't expect that you are cousins and on top of that is, Elena one of the top aristocrats, is also one of your cousins. And the two of them, Alaude and Elena, somehow is not really...you know. Not in touched. They don't even talk so much" kuya Daemon respond and looked somehow confuse and shock at the new information.

Well, I understand that they won't expect it that I'm their cousins. Though what with the looks the four (the three that I still didn't know and kuya Daemon) are you giving kind of pissed me.

They are looking back and forth to kuya Alaude and me. Do they doubt that we are cousins? Are they comparing me to them about my looks?

Well, i look kind of weird but i look beautiful, you know. And i can swoon a man you know that? Though, not in my current appearance.

"Well...ugh... Yeah it kind of like that. My mother somehow have some kind of connection to ate Elena' mother and kuya Alaude's father." I answered sheepishly, and the rest of them sweat dropped at my explanations.

Hey, hey! It's not my fault that i can't explain how we became cousins. It just that i only want to knows who are my cousins, uncle, and auntie and so on my family. But the reasons of i don't the connection to us is that I'm not really interested in it. So i didn't much bother to know about it, about how kuya Alaude and ate Elena is my cousins.

So in short to me, it's confusing. And i don't and never will intend to learn about it or bother to learn and it's because it a pain on the neck, period.

Ops, not the period that you know okay? Those who thought of it on a perverted thing then you are a real pervert and have a perverted mind.

Somehow i reverted back through my thought when i notice that Giotto is staring at me. i blushed i a bit so that no one can notice but that blonde is sharp and saw my tiny blushed and then he smirked and said

"wow, That's amazing, this young lady, with an eyeglasses was Elena, the elegant and one of the high beautiful aristocrats, was one of her cousins" he said playfully and somewhat I kind of got pissed at what he really meant about there. Is that a revenge for calling you old or ossan( referring last chapter)huh?

What he really meant was that 'I couldn't believe that this miss eyeglass is one of Elena the beautiful aristocrats, was her cousins.'

The point is that aristocrats are beautiful and that they are not weird, not the me who wore weird clothes that somehow mismatch my appearance or my face with my eyeglasses, and that they should be more in an lady like manners, and that he couldn't believe that I'm one of Elena's, the high in top in aristocrats beauty, was her cousins.

Is what he really meant in it?

And i think kuya Alaude was the only one out of the rest beside me, who also got what he really meant and was a bit annoyed i think, because his eyebrow narrowed a bit.

Ouch! That's really hurts me, though it's not my fault that i look and got here looking like a nerd girl, in front of him and the others. Though my brothers and Elena was the only one that knows my true face and appearance was.

Well actually the reason why i dressed like this was because i always don't want to go out with my normal looks. i always go outside, putting some strange disguises so that i could comfortably and freely go out without someone stalking me.

Yep, you heard me. Stalking and chasing too! It's like a tag game; yep i already experience it in a horrible way to me. And if i say experience it's a bad really, really bad experience.

There's this one time that i didn't listened to my parents or to my brothers(the three with me right now) advice that if i have to go out then i should disguise myself. And that i didn't follow their advice and just got out in our mansion in the Philippines and that's when i was in the town just looking around and walking, sometimes buying foods because I'm hungry.

And when i was walking back to the mansion that's when i noticed a group of guys is following me, and i picked my pace, possibly or maybe i would lose them and when i notice one guy with a weird hairstyle started running after me, and soon the rest of the guys did the same as the first guy did and that when i run and as some of the guys was then started saying that i should marry them or something like kisses or hugs and etc. and that's caused me to quickened my pace in running and screaming bloodily murder as if someone crazy woman is chasing me wailing in the air with a knife.

Soon i pass the guards at the gate and told them to block or stop those mad wolves from me and i thank them immediately

as i continued running to my great mansion i started yelling some random things like "yeah! I'm still alive. I can still living as a virgin! BANZAI, freeedom"

Or "AAHH! I won't ever be beautiful again" or that "AAHH! I'll be traumatized! No! I'm traumatized already! I won't ever marry a man instead i just marry a tomboy or a girl or whoever it is that are not interested in girls"

Soon i regretted saying those lines, didn't know that my cousins saw me running and yelling, and recorded it in his camera. And told us to come in the living room saying that he have something to show to us. And that's when the big TV in the living room, show me running and screaming like a crazy mad woman saying about virginity and other stuff.

My cousins and parents soon gone into a mad pit of laughter at my recorded action and i face palmed and let out a sigh, soon i started telling my cousin who recorded the video that he should deleted it but the result, failed to convince him and he said that he can't because he already made a few copy of it and save it to his computer, just for remembrance.

Total humiliation. And i wished i just go to a hole and disappeared.

I shivered at the memory and immediately and accidentally (purposely) blurted my comeback to the guy

"Thank you, Vongola primo. And i wont doubt that you are one of ate Elena's, one of the top and beautiful aristocrats, friend because of your beauty that i almost thought that the man who is sitting right before me, was a girl." I said in a fake sweet voice and smiled at him.

But my actually in my mind, my inner chibi was rolling in a pit of laughter and was banging its head and her fist in to the floor.

Kuya G and the other three that I still don't know their names fought the urged to laugh and instead they held it by some coughing and just giggled or really just hide the urged to laugh.

While kuya Alaude was smirking at my comeback and kuya Daemon was giving his creepy laugh silently.

Heh! That's for you! If you want to challenge me in words fight, don't think that i will back down. You don't know who's your fighting with, I always won on this kind of fights and i got experience too, datteba yo (you know)? **A/n:naruto...?**

i smirked at my answer and my smirked grew wider when i saw the man look at me with a bit annoyed and angry eyes.

oh~ did i hurt you and your pride. Hehehe, well, it's your fault because you started it. And I only accepted your challenge.

oh and don't take it too hard, at least think it in a positive way, i said that i almost thought that you're a girl right? Then you should be grateful because you can beat a girl in beauty! You should be proud, you know.

Nu..fufufufu..mwa...mwahahahah...hahaha.

My smirked then disappeared when he said

"Sorry to disappoint you then, _**Miss **_Ayame, that i wasn't a girl. Maybe we should change your glasses with more accurate one then. So that you wouldn't mistaken me as a girl, _**lady**_. Oh and so that you won't mistake someone too, If they were a girl or a boy." A glint of mischievousness can be seen in his eyes.

Why you, girlie Blondie! Do you really love my eyeglasses that much that you recommended me to change it?

Do you really love it that much that you insulted it?

Do you really like that much? Then take it or took a picture of it and go somewhere else and mentioned it of how ugly or whatever it is blondy!

Oh well, be prepared to be blow out to my next comeback to you, you Blondie! mwuhahaha

"Why thank you, primo for your suggestion. But if you make my eyeglasses more higher than it is right now, then i wouldn't be able to properly tell then if you're really are a girl or a boy then." I said with a smirked

And continued "Oh and for your suggestion..._**please**_ let me give a suggestion to you in return if you want to" i said metally rolling my eyes at this sentence because of the words _**'please'.**_

"And what is that?" He asked me still annoyed at my last comment but still asked with a raise of a brow

hehehe, here comes my powerful blow! Be ready Blondie !

HAHAHA! I smirked and said

"As for my suggestion for you, Vongola primo. Is that you should maybe dressed in a dress, girl's clothes or maybe a skirt and a blouse on top? I think it's more suitable for you, _**Vongola primo.**_"

Kuwahahaha. Take take that! Straight to the core. Bull's-eye!

i smiled/grinned on him as kuya G held the urged to laugh by banging his head in the wall as the other three were shaking in urged to laughed their head off.

oh my god! My eyes were filling of tear now. as for my inner chibi was running like a mad man and was laughing her heads off, stopping and banging her head in an imaginary wall.

as for Giotto, he was in a shock state that his jaw drop open and was looking at me disbelief at what i just said. Oh god my mouth! It's itching to laugh. No! Don't burst.

and soon kuya G can't handle anymore, as he burst out laughing and started rolling on the floor, and the other three joined kuya G also though some of them put their faces in the wall to face so that it won't be laud or they would put a pillow on their faces to laugh out loud so that they would just heard a stifle.

As for kuya Alaude he was now smirking even more and kuya daemon was giving his signature laugh even louder and creepier

and soon i gave up at hiding my laughter and joined the others and i grab my stomach really hard and the laughter lasted for a while

Five minutes later

"HAHAHA" I looked at Giotto still gawking and i started laughing even more

"hahahahah"

10 minutes later

Still laughing

15 minutes later

"I... Can't... laugh...Anymore... o-or i-I'll die f-from laughing" i said as i wipe my tears away from my eyes and cleared my throat

As for the rest they panted and calmed their selves as they walked and sit at the sofas.

And as for Giotto he already recovered from his shocked and gawking state then composed his self and cleared his throat

hahaha, well i didn't know that i would see the Vongola primo in a shocked state like that. Oh men what a waste! I didn't brought a camera or anything to take a picture of it. Urrrggghh. Oh well! I just take some when i got a camera and when i have time to tease him again.

Or maybe put a prank on him and his friends here. Hehehe. This would be fun, i thought. as for my inner chibi was laughing maniacally and was scribbling and sketching some evil plan on a sheet.

Wow, i didn't know i was so evil there for a moment.

A silent then engulf the room as me and Giotto stare at each other. I was grinning at him while he lace his hand ,placed it in front of his mouth, looking more serious as he stare at me, looking like he was planning on something.

Soon the silence break as kuya daemon said in a smug "nufufu, well, I didn't know, our Ayame could be this playful and have a strong fang when you invited her in a words fight."

"Hn, you grown" kuya Alaude nodded and patted my head

and this shock the other three that i still didn't know.

"Thank you kuya Alaude, kuya daemon." I smiled at them, a sincere and not a force one. And ignoring the blonde who is glaring at me.

Then something i remember "Ah, um kuya Alaude" i said as i tugged on his coat.

" Hn?"

"um.. So whose are your friends here" i asked as i looked at them.

" Oh! Ah, I'm sorry Ayame-san for not introducing myself. I'm Asari Ugetsu. Hope we became a good friend" the traditional looking man said and smile to me. Somehow I'm not irritated at him when he said my first name.

i smile to him and said in a friendly voice "sure, i also hope that will happen. Oh! So then can i call you Asari-san then?"

i shake his hand and he replied "sure, no problem" i even smiled at him because of his friendly manner and atmosphere around him.

"I'm knuckle, a priest. I helped and healed those who are sick or injured here in the mansion" the looking-though he is a priest- said to me as his hand reach out to me.

And i shake it in return "hello, Knuckle-san. I hope i can also help you when you need a hand." he's friendly i might take a liking to him like a brother too or an uncle.

"Sure, you can help me. I would appreciate it" he said with a smile then the looking lazy guy dude with green hair introduces his self.

"I'm the great Lampo. I somehow I've taken a liking to you. You're funny and friendly. I hope we can spend some time to play and talked" he said with a smile while his other eye lid is close.

"Sure, we will if we have time though." I smile at him and shake hand at him.

After the introduction, the door of the room suddenly burst open. And there stood a blond girl with a big looking exciting teary blue eyes, and lung at me.

Its Elena, i opened my arms as she hugged me into a breath taking hug that i almost choke.

Well, can't be help. It's been a while for us to see each other, though.

"Oh, Ayameee. i miss you so much, hmmm!" She said as she hugs me more tightly.

"m-me too, a-te e-lena...urgh..C-cant...breathes." I said as her hands gripping me tightly making me choke to death.

"oh, sorry" she said sheepishly, backing away from me, and scratched the back of her head.

"geez you didn't really change huh?" i said.

"w-wh- hey, that's not true i became sexier you know?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

I smile at her, a small smile "i know about that but that's not my point. What i mean is you still cling onto me and still acting childish to me."

"well, it can't be help you know, hmp" she said whipping her head to the side and pouted.

I smiled at her childishness again then she turned to me with widened and confused eyes and said in a high pitched "what the hell, Ayame! Why are you wearing like that?"

She said and approached me again and tugged hardly at my clothes "you like weird in their" she commented while checking the clothes I'm wearing.

Suddenly i heard a muffled laugh, i look at the direction of it and guess who it was, and it was girly Blondie.

I look at him and put a face saying "huh, funny" i looked at Elena who was still tugging at my clothes and said "did you already why, Elena?"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why what?" "it's because of the..." i looked down thinking of should i described those bastards boys.

How? Think Ayame, damn it... uhhh, should i call them wolfs or crazy guys that should be in the mental hospital for a check up brain, or...mhhh

Oh i know! I looked up to Elena who was waiting and i replied "...those crazy _**leeched**_" i said emphasizing the 'leeched' words, angrier.

As if sensing what that really mean, Elena made an 'oohhed' sound then said "but don't worry your safe here so just go change already, you really look weird wearing that thing."

"okay...? but ah.." oh shit... i need to talked to the three...i looked around and saw that the three are still in the room..

Thank goodness... sign... they're still here "um..Elena, i love to changed but i want to talk to three for a while, you know just talking and chatting, is that okay?"

I looked at kuya Alaude, G, and daemon telling that they are the three that i need to talked too.. But I've saw some face looked confuse at what Elena and me where talking about the "crazy leech, and dresses and so on' but i ignore them and the Blondie who looked at me with blue calculative eyes,

And we, somehow our eyes meet for a second but i looked away immediately and turn my head to Elena who nodded understanding me and said her instruction that i should go to her room and somewhat changed, and leave the room.

I smiled at her as she gave me one last waved at me, and i looked at Blondie telling him

"Sir Vongola primo, will you excuse me for a bit with kuya Alaude, kuya G, and kuya Daemon?" i fake smiled at him.

And the blonde looked at me again with those blue ocean eyes that made my heart beat for a second, but he nodded at me in agreement.

"sure, miss Ayame. You can"

I bowed at him and looked at the three, who has a questioning looks.

But they immediately followed me to the door when i walked from it and waited for them to followed me and go into a different room, far away from this office of Blondie .

oh, thank goodness! I be out of here in this Blondie office. I so just wish that we wouldn't talked to each other again.

but unbeknown to me, luck or god wasn't on my side, and its because of the plan we have to do with my three brothers, and that is also involve the blondie and his other friend.

**done guys! Hope you like it! Oh and for my other stories, i could update them as soon as possible!**

**ciao ciao!**


End file.
